


Crash Bandicoot one-shot - A new hero?

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/159728228493/crash-bandicoot-one-shot-a-new-heroEverything is normal in Wumpa Islands and Neo Cortex is quite happy making his next plans to defeat the bandicoots once and for all and take over the world. But one day a powerful evil force comes and tries to destroy everything they know by controlling everyone around the island. To stop it, some kind of special heroes with special powers are required.  Unfortunately for him, he’s one of them, a thing he wasn’t fond from the start, or at least it was until Nina almost lost her life and he has no option but to accept his fate. Now he is know as “Ladybug the hero of luck”, the miraculous holder who protects everyone from Hawk Moth/Papillon alongside Chat Noir and other heroes around the islands; heroes whose identity is a mystery to everyone including them. Dr. Neo has to do this while pretending to be his normal self around everyone and works hard on his evil plans even if he can’t really make them work, or at least not as long as he is one of the secret heroes of Wumpa Islands.





	Crash Bandicoot one-shot - A new hero?

Three days has passed since Cortex has taken his role as Ladybug…  
——————  
A lot of mutants were causing havoc in the native village and Crash and his siblings were trying too hard to stop them since these mutants were akumatized and controlled by some stranger they never heard of.

“Beware my children; I can sense some evil aura coming from their bodies. I haven’t felt it since a long time…”

“Don’t worry Aku Aku! These guys are strong but not enough strong to defeat us!” said Crunch while knocking some enemies off as fast as he can. Coco and Crash were doing the same, defeating them with her karate abilities and Crash spinning though them. Aku Aku was helping them too but he can feel something was off. Of course they’re defeating them and they almost finished but he can’t help but to think this was the beginning of something big and that make him feel uneasy. His thoughts stopped quickly when he saw a mutant behind Coco, ready to slash her.

“Coco behind you!” Crunch screamed at her and Crash was already running to help his sister. She doesn’t know why they seem to be so alarmed, so she turns over and sees the mutant. She gasps at the sight, fearing she won’t stop them in time, she can only hope to survive if the mutant lets her.  
Time seems to go slower than usual for Aku Aku and he started summoning a lot of magic. However he, Crunch and Crash stopped dead on their tracks when someone appeared and kicked the mutant right at their face and attacked them with some strange artifact that actually looks like a yo-yo.

“Whoa!” Crash said amazed and Crunch couldn’t help but feel the same way, saying nothing but staring at the mutant who’s lying on the floor and at the newcomer who is in front of her sister. She sat down on the floor, unable to believe that she was about to die a few seconds ago.  
“Are you fine young lady?” said a person wearing a red suit with black dots, gray eyes and a confident smile.

“Ah, thanks?” said Coco astonished and a bit flushed. She lets the stranger help her to get up.

“I arrived a bit late, but I’m here to stop the one who’s behind this!”

Aku Aku felt relieved seeing Coco safe but he still decides to get closer to them and he sees the person behind a mask flinch a bit at his presence.

“Aku Aku?” she asked him

“I know who you are…” says Aku Aku

“You do?” ask Coco and Crunch at the same time. Crash just stares at the same direction everyone seems to be facing. The masked person looked at Aku Aku with a serious glance but full of fear at the same time.

“You’re Ladybug aren’t you?” asks Aku Aku 

“I- yes, I’m Ladybug.” Express with relief the short person.

“Now I know why I had felt this way.” says Aku Aku with a tone in his voice of sudden realization.  
Before they talk a lot more, Ladybug starts attacking other mutants who were arriving at the scene. The three bandicoots looked with awe how strong and graceful Ladybug is.  
“The source of this mayhem it’s him!” Ladybug points at the stranger they saw earlier before this mess happened.

“He’s Papu Papu and he’s being akumatized to control these mutants who are in the same trance as him!”

“You seem to know a lot. Is Papu Papu someone you know?” says Crunch with certain interest.

“No, but I heard that’s the name of the tribal leader” replies Ladybug a bit uneasy, seeing the way the bandicoots keep staring at him.

“Where are the other heroes?” asks Aku Aku directly at Ladybug

“Huh?” Crash stared confused at Aku Aku for what he said

“What are you talking about Aku Aku?” asks Coco

“I’ll explain it later.” Aku Aku replied quickly

“I wish I knew but still I have to stop him before he keeps destroying this village and hurting more innocents. Go and hide or help some of the villagers if you can. This will get ugly but it will end soon.” says Ladybug. 

Like Aku Aku expected, Ladybug defeated Papu Papu who returned to be his normal self alongside the mutants. The village was restored and Ladybug left the scene. Crash, Coco and Crunch keep asking him questions about all the stuff related to Ladybug, Aku Aku told them about how The Ancients prophesied the arrival of heroes with special powers in the future when the whole world and all the dimensions were in great danger and how Ladybug was one of them. He told them about other interesting facts too but not enough to know the mystery behind them. Since that day, the bandicoots became Ladybug fans and are the official founders of the ladybug club and the ladybug fanpage.


End file.
